Cuando La mentira nos obliga a decir adios
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Eiri vuelve a casa, pero en vez de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos obliga a Shuichi a tomar una dificil decicion, por fin capitulo final arriba...
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra ves me tienen aquí, con otra de mis historias, esta es una de las mas largas que tengo, es un songfic, solo me queda decir que los personajes de gravitation y las canciones utilizadas no me pertenecen, cada una son propiedad de sus respectivos autores MAKI MURAKAMI y SIN BANDERA, pero como no quiero dormirlos y arruinarles la sorpresa aquí los dejo con este primer episodio espero que les guste…

"MIENTES TAN BIEN"

Ya todo estaba como al principio Yuki había vuelto y estaban juntos de nuevo, esos desprecios habían cambiado, pero para mal ya que ahora se habían transformado en tristes mentiras…

Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera,

Que contigo adiós invierno, solo primavera,

Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada,

Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada

-Shuichi ya volví- eiri lo decía en su característico tono frió, mientras cerraba la puerta sin darle la cara, a la persona que lo esperaba…

-Y ¿cómo te fue?- preguntaba con una gran tristeza en su mirada por miedo a ser despreciado.

-Bien, solo que tuve mucho trabajo, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí (y tras pensarlo algunos segundos) contigo-

Esas palabras en cierta forma le decían que no eran ciertas, pero lo hacían sentir la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿¡En… enserio, me alegro mucho Yuki!- el joven pelirosa se lanzo como siempre sobre Eiri, y lo único que recibió fue un desprecio.

-Estoy cansado baka, no estoy de humor para soportar tus juegos- prendió un cigarro y se dirigió a su estudio, sin decir nada más y dejando a un Shuichi desconcertado.

Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo,

Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego,

Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego,

Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices fuego,

Cuando dices luego.

Esa noche, Yuki no salio de su estudio dejando a Shuichi desconcertado, ya que nunca se quedaba tanto tiempo trabajando, pero aunque se sentía triste no dejaba de pensar que Yuki le había dicho que estaba feliz de estar con el y que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

-Yuki ¿en verdad estas feliz, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que son mentiras, las cuales son como dagas que atraviesan fuertemente mi corazón, hasta herirlo de muerte- pero fue sacados de sus pensamientos por el ruido de la cerradura, lo único que hizo fue secarse rápidamente las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos violetas, y tratar de fingir que dormía.

Yuki entro y recostó junto a el, acomodándolo sobre su pecho.

-Baka ¿estas dormido, bueno no importa solo quiero decirte que lo siento, luego tendremos tiempo para nosotros, creo que me entiendes, ¿verdad?- y con un suave beso se despido del cantante, ya que tenia que arreglar asuntos de su nuevo libro.

Shuichi ser sentía feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no pudo evitar llorar inconsolablemente.

Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo,

Cuando dices vida, yo estaré contigo,

Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro,

Aunque sea, mentira me haces sentir vivo,

Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro.

Esa mañana, Shuichi llego completamente triste a la disquera, en su momento las palabras del escritor lo hacían sentir que para el era lo mas importante, pero muy en el fondo aunque lo sabia, no quería darse cuenta de que no era verdad.

-¿Que tienes ahora?-

-Nada Hiro, solamente estoy algo deprimido-

-Ya no lo soporto Shuichi, ese escritor de cuarta me las pagara- mostrando claramente su enojo.

-Hiro por favor tranquilízate, lo entiendo, tiene mucho trabajo, pero ya me prometió que eso cambiaria- deteniendo del brazo a su amigo.

Y así se quedaron discutiendo todo el día, sin ensayar ni un momento para disgusto de Touma. Yuki fue por el peligrosa para cenar, ya que en cierta forma se sentía culpable por tratarlo tan mal, a lo que Hiro tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo.

Shuichi vamos, te llevare a un lugar muy especial- Eiri lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo en aquel Mercedes® que tantos recuerdos le traía a Shuichi, aun que era extraño el jamás se comportaba así, logrando que el pelirosa sintiera extrañamente un sentimiento de dolor...

Mientes tan bien,

Que me sabe a verdad, todo lo que me das,

Ya te estoy amando, mientes tan bien,

Que eh llegado a imaginar,

Que mi amor llenas tu bien,

Y aun que todo es de papel mientes lo se...

Llegaron a un restaurant muy lujoso, al llegar, el mesero los llevo inmediatamente a un lugar privado, ya que esas habían sido las órdenes del escritor al hacer la reservación.

El lugar era muy bonito y la mesa estaba a lado de un enorme ventanal, en la cual se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas. Había una rosa en el centro de la mesa, alumbrando el lugar con un candelabro y tres velas, y un ligero aroma a jazmines comenzaba a ambientar el lugar, y una ligera musica invadía sus oídos todo parecía perfecto para una hermosa velada romántica, dos copas y una botella del mejor vino, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

El mesero trajo la cena e4h inmediatamente se retiro, había mucho silencio, claro sin tomar en cuenta la música, el cual fue roto por Eiri.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-

Shuichi solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada mas, Yuki continuo...

-Mira, se no eh tenido tiempo para estar contigo, por eso prepare esta cena, para compensarte, se que jamás te eh demostrado un amor verdadero y lo siento, pero se que no necesito decirlo, por que tu lo sabes muy bien, tu sabes lo que siento por ti ¿no es así?- lo dijo en un tono preocupado ya que Shuichi no dijo nada solo se dedico a comer.

-Aishiteru- el cantante solo levanto la mirada, y aun que sabia que lo que acababa de oír podía ser mentira, ya que era lo que creía que los ojos del escritor le decían lo único que hizo fue levantarse se acerco a Yuki y lo beso...

Pero no en la forma en que siempre lo hacia, ahora había sido con sentimiento de tristeza, dolor, pero había algo mas, no, mas bien algo le faltaba, si, era amor, Shuichi no lo había besado con amor.

El pelirosa se separo de los labios de Yuki, y sin mirarlo ni un momento se dirigió hacia la ventana sin decir nada, Yuki lo miro desconcertado, y sin pensar nada mas se dirigió hacia el, lo tomo de la mano y le dijo en tono tierno al oído…

-Te amo y siempre lo haré, siempre estaré a tu lado, créeme te lo juro con toda el alma-

Shuichi no escuchaba sus palabras, en lo único que pensaba era que tarde o temprano tenía que decirle a Yuki que todo debía terminar, derramando una lagrima la cual brillaba con la luz de la luna, ya que sus mentiras habían por fin matado a su corazón, y que por mas que lo deseara no había marcha atrás…

Pero ¿Cuándo tenia que decírselo, ¿Cuándo seria el momento de terminar con todo su sufrimiento, y tras pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento, no tenia por que contenerse, sentía la fuerza y el valor para hacerlo, para que prolongarlo mas, era algo que sentía…

Aun que sabia que eso lo dañaría, mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero cuando el dolor que se siente es muy grande, el de4mas ya no puede dañarte, estas palabras invadieron su mente desconcertándolo pero lo ayudaron a decidirse…

Notas de la autora:

Bueno aquí lo tienen, el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado aun que viene lo mejor, ahora si eiri te toca sufrir y pagar todo, jajajajaja (risa desquiciada) lo siento, el segundo y ultimo capitulo estará pronto, por favor dejen reviews, acepto todo criticas felicitaciones y todo lo que quieran decirme, sobre todo criticas constructivas para ayudarme a mejorar gracias

Att: Sakura Uesugi


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les tengo el segundo y último capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, además quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que me han mandado sus felicitaciones en verdad me halagan.

"SUELTA MI MANO"

El volteo dejando a un Yuki desconcertado, y sin mirarlo a los ojos le dijo…

-Yuki "Adiós", esta misma noche me iré, si acepte venir era por que quería verte por ultima vez, tus desprecios y ahora mentiras, me han hecho entender que no sientes nada por mi, y el amor que yo te tenia se acabo-

En cada palabra se notaba, el sentimientote dolor sobre todo al acercarse más a la puerta…

No, no es necesario que lo entienda,

Por que nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón,

El corazón no piensa…

-Shuichi detente, por que haces esto, entiende si no te eh demostrado lo que siento por ti, es por que no se expresarlo, no se expresar ese sentimiento, yo… te… amo Shuichi…

No mi vida para que te esfuerzas,

No me tienes que explicar,

Siempre amare tu libertad,

Por mucho que eso duela…

El cantante se acerco a Yuki, poniéndole un dedo en los labios evitándole hablar.

-Mi amor… no es necesario que intentes explicarlo, yo se que tu eres libre de no querer a nadie, y sobre todo de no amarme, estos tres años me lo enseñaron, y amarte me lastimo mucho, lo siento, ahora entiéndeme tu a mi, es lo único que te pido-

Eiri tomo la mano de Shuichi y besándola le dijo…

-Shuichi por favor dime que no es verdad lo que me dices, dime que es mentira por favor te lo suplico, hablemos-

Y si entiendo que quieres hablar

Que a veces necesitas saber de mí,

Pero no se si quisiera saber de ti,

Vivir así, seguir así,

Pensando en ti…

-Si, se que quieres arreglar todo, ahora si quieres hablar saber lo que me pasa, ¿no es así?- su tono era frío, mostraba dolor, pero mucha seguridad.

-Pero tenemos mucho que hablar, no te gustaría saber de mi nuevo libro, esta completamente dedicado a ti- su desesperación iba cada vez mas en aumento por la impotencia que sentía.

-No, no quiero saber más de ti, no quiero seguir viviendo así, ni seguir así, entiende Yuki, quiero olvidarte para siempre, quiero borrarte de mi corazón, quiero olvidar tus besos, olvidar tu calor, tus caricias, quiero dejar de necesitarte cada noche a mi lado, debo irme-

Suelta mi mano ya por favor,

Entiende que me tengo que ir,

Si ya no sientes mas este amor,

No tengo nada mas que decir...

Yuki lo tomo de la mano , lo jalo evitándole moverse de ahí, la fuerza del escritor era mayor lo que provoco un quejido por parte de Shuichi...

-¡Responde, ¿por qué haces esto, ¿acaso tienes otro, ¿con quien demonios me engañas?- con cada pregunta, apretaba mas la muñeca del cantante, ya que su coraje aumentaba mas y mas.

-Eiri ¡Suéltame, me lastimas- forcejeaba tratando de liberarse del agarre- ¿Estas loco, claro que no tengo a alguien mas, sabes perfectamente que para mi siempre fuiste el único y siempre lo serás, a ti te entregue todo, y ahora lo único que me queda es terminar con todo-

- Lo siento, perdóname Shuichi-

Eiri soltó la muñeca del cantante y tomando dulcemente su mano, la coloco sobre su rostro, mientras lo abrazaba, como tratando de aprisionarlo para siempre...

-Yuki por favor suéltame, entiende que debo irme, se que no me amas y no tiene caso continuar- bajo la mirada y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Shuichi, si te amo, no me hagas esto quiero estar a tu lado-

-Yuki ¡Calla, ya no hay nada mas que decir, ni que hacer, por favor suéltame no hagas que esto sea mas difícil-

No digas nada ya por favor,

Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi,

Cada palabra aumenta el dolor,

Y una lagrima quiere salir...

-Pe..., pero- su desesperación por su impotencia iba cada vez mas en aumento.

-No, no quiero oírte, lo comprendo perfectamente, ahora trata de entenderlo tu, tus palabras me dañan, aumentan el dolor el sufrimiento, por favor Yuki, no llores, no finjas- lo decía con un nudo en la garganta mientras evitaba que las lagrimas brotaran.

-Shuichi mis lagrimas no son falsas, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, no quiero que te vayas que te alejes de mi, quiero segur a tu lado, dame otra oportunidad-

Yuki beso a Shuichi pero los labios del pequeño lo rechazaron, Eiri no entendía lo que pasaba, en ese momento Shuichi lo separo de el de una manera despreciable, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, quería que todo terminara pero el escritor lo detuvo,

Y por favor no me detengas,

Siempre encuentro la manera,

De seguir y de vivir,

Aun que ahora no la tenga...

-No me detengas mas, no tiene caso seguir así, tu siempre me has dado la fuerza para continuar, la razón para vivir, yo respiraba con el aire que tu me dabas, aun que era falso, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, aunque ahora no tenga una razón para continuar, pero se que la encontrare-

En ningún momento el pelirosa se atrevió a darle la cara a Yuki, ya que sabia que si lo hacia no podría resistirlo mas, y ya no quería vivir, mas tiempo engañado o al menos eso pensaba.

-No Shuichi te equivocas- el volteo sorprendido y lo miro desconcertado- No era falso, el que me enseño eso fuiste tu, antes de conocerte, yo no quería vivir tu me enseñaste el valor de la vida, te convertiste en mi razón para continuar, y si te vas, que va a ser de mi, Shuichi-

Bajo la mirada y con una sonrisa escondida entre el cabello le dijo...

-No lo se Yuki, la verdad no lo se, pero tengo la esperanza de que estarás bien y con eso me basta-

Y no mi vida no vale la pena,

Para que quieres llamar,

Si el que era yo ya no va a estar,

Esta es la ultima cena...

-Creo que no tiene caso que insista ¿es tu decisión?-

-Si, la ultima- el cantante cada vez sonaba mas seguro de lo que decía, haciendo sentir a Eiri aun mas desdichado.

-Pero, dime, ¿podré llamarte, ¿volver a verte, para que te des cuenta si puedes darme otra oportunidad- Yuki suplicaba de rodillas, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos color ámbar.

-No tiene caso mi vida, Yuki , no vale la pena, mejor olvídame, el amor se acabo, y si por alguna coincidencia volvemos a vernos, no te acerques a mi, no me hables, ya que el que era yo, el que te amaba con toda el alma a muerto, el que veas ese día, será un Shuichi diferente, uno que jamás conoció a Yuki Eiri, uno que jamás lo Amo, estoy feliz de haber tenido una ultima cena tan maravillosa, ya que el Shuichi que murió pudo ver por ultima vez esa mirada que robo su corazón, volvió a sentir esos labios que hacían palpitar los suyos, el que volvió a sentir esas manos que todas las noches le daban las mas dulces caricias, y sobre todo pudo oír las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, y su ultimo mensaje, para ti fue "Te amo y se que tu a mi también, pero jamás creí, que ese amor me mataría", bueno será mejor me vaya y termine con el sufrimiento de ambos, "ADIOS" para siempre Eiri-

Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y con ultimo beso se dirigió a la salida, al darse la vuelta una lagrima brillo claramente con la luz de la luna mostrando el dolor que sentía, desapareciendo completamente de la vida de Yuki, mientras el escritor se quedaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras lloraba de la manera en que jamás lo había hecho, con aun mas dolor que la vez que mato a Kitazawa, sobre todo lamentándose, ya que por su estupido orgullo había perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Shuichi, mi amor no era falso-

Afuera del restauran...

-Shuichi ¿estas bien?- un chico de bellos ojos azules lo miraba preocupado.

-Si, Ryuichi estoy bien-

Aun mantenía la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos, intentando ocultar las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, rodeando sus mejillas. Ryuichi lo abrazo para intentar tranquilizarlo, y con voz suave le dijo al oído.

-Shuichi, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz, solo te pido que me dejes ser la persona que te muestre lo que Yuki jamás hizo- su rostro mostraba gran seriedad al igual que sus palabras.

Shuichi lo miro, y separándose un poco de el dijo suavemente, mientras en sus ojos reflejaba la luz de la luna, la única luz que podían mostrar, aun que fuera artificial.

-Gracias Ryuichi, estoy seguro que así es, pero mi corazón se lo quedo el, a pesar de que lo destrozo y lo rompió en miles de trozos, los cuales reflejan como espejos los grandes momentos de felicidad, que como sea pase a su lado-

-Pero Shuichi, date cuenta lo único que ganas es dañarte mas, acabar con la luz tan maravillosa que te caracteriza, de la cual me eh convertido en su reflejo, déjame ser, el dueño de ese esplendor, de esa maravillosa luz que me ilumina en mi obscuridad-

Shuichi lo miro, se separo de el y con una sonrisa se despidió de su querido amigo Ryuichi, camino y poco a poco fue soltando la mano de aquel que era capaz de dar su vida por el, perdiéndose en la obscuridad del parque...

3 meses después... hubo un concierto en Zeep de Bad Luck, todo trascurrió perfecto, siendo la canción de cierre, la ultima que había hecho Shuichi para Yuki antes de irse, la cual había dejado inconclusa en su escritorio era la mas bella canción que Shuichi había escrito titulada in the moonlight, siendo completamente dedicada a Eiri, indirectamente pero en cada palabra, expresaba sus sentimientos hacia el, los cuales habían al momento de ser escrita, Shuichi la canto brillando como nunca en el escenario, sin saber que entre el publico estaba, el que fue su inspiración.

Al terminar el concierto, Eiri se encontró frente a frente con el cantante de Bad Luck, y al cruzarse sus miradas, tuvo que contener las lagrimas al ver que la del pequeño había cambiado.

-Shu... ¿Shuichi eres tu?- en su voz mostraba el sentimiento de dolor que sentía.

-Si soy yo, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? Respondiéndole con su sonrisa tan característica.

-Soy Yuki Eiri ¿ no me recuerdas?- sus ojos se humedecieron levemente por las lagrimas

-Ah, si tu eres el autor de novelas románticas, es un gusto conocerte, bueno tengo que irme, ah por cierto, en verdad me gusto su ultimo libro, vaya que era afortunado, a quien se lo dedico, suerte, adiós-

Shuichi continuo su camino seguido de sus compañeros.

-Shuichi ¿Estas bien?-

Hiro preguntaba muy preocupado, ya que sabia que el encuentro de su mejor amigo con el escritor pudo haberlo dañado mas, pero no recibió respuesta, lo único que pudo ver fue como su amigo continuo con la cara en alto, sin evitar que las lagrimas brotaran, Shuichi pidió que lo dejaran solo un momento en el camerino siempre con una sonrisa, y así lo hicieron al encontrarse solo, se derrumbo, rompiendo en llanto.

Yuki pudo ver como Shuichi había cambiado, y al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado su alma se derrumbo en mil pedazos...

-Shuichi ¿acaso estos 3 años no significaron nada?- sentía como si hubiera estado en coma y había despertado de un maravilloso sueño y el golpe a la realidad se había convertido en una cruel pesadilla.

Eiri salio de ahí, volvió a su casa, a gran velocidad, sin importarle nada, llego a su apartamento, estaba destrozado, entro tomo una navaja que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y cerceno sus blancas muñecas, en ese momento no pensaba en nada mas que en la mirada de Shuichi, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, y poco a poco comenzó a perder el equilibrio, entro a su estudio y sin pensarlo saco un arma del cajón volviendo a sentir el frío metal en sus manos.

Saco un cigarro lo coloco en su boca, mirando nuevamente la fotografía en su encendedor, para poder conservarlo siempre lo utilizaba en momentos muy especiales, coloco el arma en su boca y tirando del gatillo termino con su vida para siempre, dejando un alma vagando en un frío y solo departamento, grabando para siempre en su corazón que el fue el que lo obligo a decir adiós...

FIN

notas de la autora:

Aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado, cuando lo escribí, cree dos finales, no muy diferentes y tras pensarlo mucho tiempo, decidí dejar este, lamento haber matado a Eiri, en verdad, simplemente amo la tragedia, y siempre eh tenido la idea de que el amor verdadero sobrepasa la muerte y en este caso sacrifico la vida por el perdido, solo me queda decir que les agradezco por haberlo leído y les pido dejen reviews acepto todo comentario, reclamación, felicitación y lo que ustedes quieran decirme bueno les dejo mi correo por si gustan contactarme y aclarar dudas gracias. Sakura Uesugi

nossas dúvidas sao traidoras e nos fazem perder o bem que poderiamos conquistar se nao fosse o medo de tentar


End file.
